


Hell of an Amen

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the only way to go. </p><p> </p><p>Harry might never forgive himself. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of an Amen

 

 

 

_Preacher said he died too young_

 

This was worse than watching Lee die all over again.

 

Eggsy had been elected to go. It was a simple recon mission, hardly worth one of the Knights when they had their own issues to deal with. They had information that whatever Valentine was working on had to do with electromagnetic waves that could affect basic neural controls. Due to an accident in his youth Eggsy had a plate implanted that was thought to help him resist the affects. They had their concerns about Arthur too. He said it was a mistake that Eggsy’s gun had been loaded. It was fortunate that the young man had taken his anger and shot the wall rather than actually kill his dog…or Arthur.

_Over there totin’ that gun_

As their intelligence suggested Eggsy was immune to the effects. The results were…beyond tragic.

Harry struggled to comprehend what he was watching as Merlin shouted into the comm… shouted for Eggsy to abort the mission and do whatever was required to escape alive. The church came alive in a wave of violence and like a pack sensing weakness they seemed to gather upon him. Eggsy did his best to evade but he was surrounded by far too many for a single fighter to fend off, no matter what their skill level was.

And Eggsy was not using lethal force.

Harry felt all his years weigh upon him in one instant as he remembered that steadfast loyalty that had drawn him to Eggsy in the first place. That noble spirit buried under the grime of a difficult and unfair life.

_Momma dressed in black_

“Eggsy for fucks sake just kill them!” Merlin too seemed at a loss, he was no longer sitting but standing as close to the monitor as he could physically get.

Harry felt cold as he helplessly watched.

“No doin’ they’s people!” Eggsy’s voice was broken as he continued to struggle and he gave a small laugh “No’ the best but they don’ deserve to be slaughtered.”

Merlin seemed to shrink in on himself “Neither do you Eggsy.” His voice was soft and neither he nor Harry were sure if it carried over the comm.

_Yeah he went out twenty-one guns blazin_

When Eggsy finally reached for his umbrella both Merlin and Harry were staring in shock but with no small amount of relief. They would see to it that Eggsy got what therapy he needed…but he was too good to die this way. It was better like this.

Instead Eggsy used it like a shield to stun and neutralize those who he could as he blasted his way out of the church. Eventually without him to focus on the descended upon each other and soon where there was the sound of murder and mayhem was the disquieting silence.

There was a small fraction of a moment where Harry thought he could breathe again. Merlin must have felt the same because he sat heavily in his chair and took a long shuddering breath. Then Eggsy’s glasses showed them Valentine and Gazelle.

Merlin and Harry stood in silence.

_That’s one Hell of an Amen_

_That’s the only way to go Fightin’ the good fight_

_Until the good Lord calls you home_

 

Valentine seemed upset to see Eggsy “Damnit…I liked this kid. Showed spirit you know?” He looked a bit shaken at the prospect of killing Eggsy.

That wasn’t enough to save him.

The sound of the bullet was deafening.

It wasn’t that kind of movie.

 

_He just smiled said ‘bring it on’_

 

“Don’t I get last words or sumthink?” Eggsy held his umbrella down, he knew it would be of little use surrounded like this.

Valentine looked down before nodding “Yeah…Sure kid.”

“Much appreciated” Eggsy smiled before taking off his glasses and turning them to look at him “If yer still watchin’ could you look after Daisy for me? Thanks…” He smiled before setting the glasses down and stepping on them. Trying to destroy any evidence that would link back to Kingsman.

Merlin’s equipment was far superior than that and they were forced to watch as the transmission continued.

_He never gave up._

“If it don’t make much different to you bruv I’d like to go out fightin’” Eggsy smiled before spinning to kick down the closest lackey.

Valentine smiled “This is good!” His lisp got thicker with his excitement and he seemed relieved he wouldn’t have to just stand there and kill somebody.

Gazelle even smiled as she jumped into the fray. His was the kind of spirit she could admire. This was the spirit of a survivor.

_We all hit our knees_

Merlin’s cup shattered to the ground as he sat again numbly in his chair and Harry felt the ground give way beneath him as his knees were met with cold concrete.

_So be well my friend,_

_til’ I see you again._

_This is our last goodbye,_

_but it’s a Hell of an Amen._

 

When Eggsy finally fell it was because of a swift bullet to the head as Gazelle held him down. There was the sound of someone vomiting before in her haste to reach Valentine Gazelle slashed the glasses with her blades.

 

 

*****Transmission Failed*****

 

 

 


End file.
